


С днём рождения нового светлого дня

by Элайджа Бейли (kohvoo)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Big Boss (Metal Gear), M/M, Morning Sex, Peacewalker Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, violation of integrity of big boss' ass, war crime #87565, вообще супер флафф, что случилось в блядской коста-рике
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B0%20%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B8
Summary: Теперь Снейк на него смотрел, сверху вниз, из-под ресниц. Его взгляд ничего не выражал, что само по себе могло значить очень многое.
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Кинктобер 2019





	С днём рождения нового светлого дня

**Author's Note:**

> С этим карантином всё так перемешалось, что мой кинктобер возобновился в июне. День 22: секс с проникновением.  
> Кстати, мы играем за фандом Металгира на ФБ, так что можете следить за нами: [как завещал великий лидер](https://mobile.twitter.com/fandom_kombat/status/1260242683706200064)
> 
> конечно, в три ночи я могу давать текстам любые названия 
> 
> ты ждёшь от меня вестей  
> а я за спиной твоей  
> стою пританцовывая  
> вся жизнь бестолковая!
> 
> PS: посмотрите на иллюстрацию, [ит вилл би зе дэс ов ми](https://twitter.com/thetypefreak/status/1272871279444574208)

Ночью прошёл дождь, к рассвету над побережьем повисла духота, от которой не спасал едва гонявший воздух старый вентилятор. Каз проснулся от того, что ему нечем стало дышать; жара обернулась вокруг, словно кокон. Сглотнув, он посмотрел перед собой на потолок. Доски были покрыты плесенью. С каждым днём находиться здесь становилось всё невыносимее. 

Он сел, потирая заспанное лицо, и потянулся к стоящей у ножки кровати бутылке. Пиво было тёплым и выдохшимся, как и всё вокруг, от него привкус во рту стал только хуже.

Часы показывали начало шестого. Каз откинулся обратно на скомканную подушку, прижавшись плечом к липкой спине Снейка. Его кровать была шире стандартной солдатской койки, но всё равно слишком маленькой для двух взрослых мужчин.

Он привстал на локте, чтобы заглянуть Снейку в лицо, но тот спал. Ему самому расхотелось спать — было слишком жарко, за пару часов он не успел толком протрезветь и завис в состоянии между опьянением и похмельем. _Японцы, самая пьющая нация в мире_. С самой слабой печенью. В генетической лотерее ему выпала способность надираться с пары стаканов, хорошо, подумал он, что не что-нибудь неприятнее. 

Когда они засыпали, Снейк был трезв, хотя Каз в тот момент был не лучшим судьёй. От стола к кровати тянулась вереница раскиданных измятых вещей. Оба они лежали голые, как новорожденные, покрытые только ночным стылым потом: простыня сбилась к изножью. От влаги волосы на затылке Снейка начали виться, Каз протянул было руку, чтобы прикоснуться к загривку, но уронил её на подушку, не донеся. Тронув спящего солдата, можно было отделаться чем-то пострашнее разбитого рта. 

— Снейк, — позвал он хрипло, и Снейк откликнулся глухим ворчащим звуком. — Снейк, — повторил он воодушевлённо, наваливаясь на него со спины, будто получив разрешение. От шеи, к которой Каз прижался носом, пахло мускусом и потом. Открыв рот и цепляя кожу зубами, он сказал в третий раз: — Эй, Снейк, — и Снейк фыркнул, пытаясь спихнуть его с себя плечом. 

— Скажи слово, — предложил Каз, и каждое слово царапало его высохшее горло, — и я отстану. 

Снейк не сказал, ни слова, ни больше, он даже не открыл глаз. Каз перекинул руку через его живот и нащупал вялый член, притираясь к заднице пахом. У него стоял колом, но тут не было ничего из ряда вон — он был здоровым молодым мужчиной, никакая пьянка и никакая дурная погода не помешали бы. Под пальцами член Снейка наливался кровью, и Каз мог бы кончить просто так, но он был по-прежнему полупьян. Алкоголь придавал ему сил. 

Он влажно выдохнул Снейку в висок, убрал руку от члена и отстранился, сместив её между ягодиц. Палец скользнул внутрь на фалангу, без сопротивления, по оставшимся с ночи смазке и сперме. Каз привстал на локте, пропихнул под голову Снейку правую руку и застыл, пригвождённый к месту взглядом. 

_Теперь_ Снейк на него смотрел, сверху вниз, из-под ресниц. Его взгляд ничего не выражал, что само по себе могло значить очень многое. Пару мгновений они оба не двигались, потом Снейк дёрнул углом рта. 

— Каз, — сказал он хрипло. Его низкий голос миновал слуховые рецепторы Каза и сразу устремился к члену. — Кончай валять дурака. 

Он перекинул руку назад и положил ладонь Казу на бедро. Загрубевшая кожа, привычная к спусковым крючкам и охотничьим ножам, прошлась по заднице как наждак. 

Каз ожидал, что сейчас его просто сбросят с кровати, но Снейк продолжил с недоброй ухмылкой:

— Если уж начал, делай как надо.

По крайней мере, рефлексы Каза работали лучше, чем закоротивший мозг. Он обхватил себя ладонью и провёл головкой пару раз между ягодиц. Хватка Снейка на его бедре стала крепче, хотя выражение его лица не изменилось, только дрогнули ноздри. Каз опустил подбородок на его плечо, приставил к дырке головку и плавно толкнулся бёдрами. Где палец проходил без сопротивлений, член шёл с трудом, но Каз не спешил, насколько бы ему не хотелось.

Он попытался приподнять ногу Снейка, чтобы дать себе пространства, но проще было сдвинуть спиленное дерево, ещё и в изломанной неудобной позе. Снейк не собирался ему помогать и явно не планировал тактично отвести взгляд. 

Под этим взглядом он взмок сильнее, чем от парного тропического воздуха. Стоило ему отодвинуться, как их тела рассоединились со звуком, с которым присохший бинт отходит от кровавой раны. 

— Снейк, — пробормотал Каз, — ты хоть представляешь… 

Договорить он не успел, потому что Снейк звонко ударил его по бедру. 

— Каз, — сказал он миролюбиво, — ещё одно слово, и я сломаю тебе нос. 

И Каз замолчал. Он двинул пахом, чувствуя, как пальцы Снейка сжимаются на его бедре, как тупые ногти царапают кожу. Наверняка останутся следы — его тело легко принимало любые отметки. Он был рад. От мысли, что здесь, на их крохотной базе он трахал легендарного Биг Босса, и Биг Босс позволял ему это, у него мутилось в голове. 

Через пару фрикций он вошёл на всю длину, но Снейк не позволил ему насладиться моментом — он тянул и тянул его на себя, будто ему было мало. Пальцы правой руки Каза почти касались его горла, кадык сам ложился в ладонь, но Каз ощущал нутром, что это был бы перебор, что за эту вольность он расплачивался бы не разбитым носом. Чтобы не дразнить себя, он сжал ладонь в кулак и закусил губу, продолжая размашисто двигать бёдрами. 

Снейк всё-таки приподнял ногу, сменяя угол. Он молчал, но Каз ощущал собирающий в его груди звук, вибрацией резонирующий в глотке: первая эмоция, которую ему удалось получить за всё утро. Это было слишком. Каз прижался лицом к его шее и кончил внутрь, сведённый судорогой от челюсти до ног.

Рука исчезла с его бедра, Снейк позволил ему ещё пару толчков, пока опавший член не выскользнул из задницы. Он перевернулся на спину, глядя на осоловевшего Каза, и протянул руку. Пальцы зарылись в волосы на затылке. 

Каз почти решил было, что Снейк собирался его поцеловать, но вместо этого он сгрёб его за волосы и толкнул вниз.

Он молчал, но всё было понятно и так. Каз устроился между его ног, подпёр плечом бедро, потом поднял взгляд. Снейк рассеянно погладил его по скуле большим пальцем и выразительно потянул его голову книзу, так что Каз склонил голову и вобрал в рот его полувставший член, пока головка не упёрлась в нёбо. 

В отсосах не было магии, они не требовали особого таланта, по крайней мере, от Каза: он всегда считал их рефлекторным актом, умиротворяющим в своей простоте. Умиротворение разбивалось о мысль, чей конкретно член сейчас лежал на его языке. Он сглотнул, расслабил горло, принимая до упора, и к собственному удивлению гулко застонал. Пальцы Снейка сжались в его волосах. 

От нехватки кислорода в уголках глаз выступили слёзы. Каз медленно выдохнул носом и отстранился, полностью выпустив член изо рта, старательно облизал головку. Нога Снейка легла попёрек его спины, тяжело придавив сверху, пятка упёрлась в поясницу, напирая на рёбра всякий раз, когда Каз отстранялся. Он снова вобрал член до упора и протолкнул в Снейка два пальца, сразу согнув их в фалангах. 

Он чувствовал себя так, словно сами небеса прижали его к мокрым простыням, и если бы он не кончил только что, у него встал бы снова. 

Он продолжал, пока мышцы Снейка не свело дрожью, хотел отстраниться, но оказался в ловушке, придавленный к месту коленом. Снейк кончил ему в глотку — всё проглотить Каз не сумел и закашлялся, отплёвываясь. С кровати он почти сполз, оказавшись на полу со скрещёнными на краю постели руками. 

— Каз, — позвал его Снейк, и Каз тут же поднял глаза. Снейк хлопнул ладонью рядом с собой. Когда Каз залез в нему, он потянул его на себя, держа пальцами за подбородок. Сначала он вылизал его губы, а потом толкнулся языком в приоткрытый рот. 

Что-то внутри Каза оцепенело. Сначала он пытался целовать в ответ, но быстро понял, что это и не было поцелуем: оставалось смириться, разомкнуть губы и прикрыть глаза. Он не был против. В самом акте было что-то непристойное и правильное одновременно — какая-то хитроумная подмена смыслов, для которой сознание Каза пока оставалось слишком спутанным. 

Снейк отстранился, придирчиво рассматривая его лицо, потом наконец разжал руки. 

Эндорфины отступали, их место занимало похмелье. Каз болезненно сощурился на первые лучи рассветного солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь неплотные занавески. За окном раздался голос: кто-то шёпотом попросил у кого-то сигарету. 

Снейк взял его за руку, чтобы посмотреть на часы. 

— Ещё успеешь в общие душевые до того, как туда придут солдаты, — сказал он и поднялся, потягиваясь. По внутренней стороны его бедра стекала белёсая дорожка. Дыхание Каза запнулось где-то в глотке. 

— Я могу принять душ тут, — сказал он и неловко ухмыльнулся. — С тобой. 

Снейк наклонился, взял с пола очки и протянул их Казу. 

— Правда? — поднял он брови. — А я так не думаю.


End file.
